Tears like rain
by gottalovethecrookedsmile
Summary: Something's wrong with Bella, & no one notices or cares. When she needs someone to care, everyone turns away. But what happens when the Cullens come to town & shake the very core of who she's become? lemons, love, & hardship ahead. better than it sound
1. Chapter 1

There is a time in every young person's life, when you begin to realize that not everything is as it seemed. The flowers that once were so bright now appear dull in comparison. The peppy best friend no longer has the bounce in her step. And the cute boy somehow seems even more dashing. I was 15 when this grand realization hit me. I was 15 when my world became unbearable. But before I get lost in my own world, as I often do, allow me to tell you my story. My name is Isabella Swan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling hoping for someone to notice the change in me. Though it had been a year and 9 months… if they hadn't noticed yet, I doubt anyone ever would. My arms reflexively came to rest on my stomach, as if to hide the scars that mar my flesh. My heart began to feel heavy in my chest, and push the thoughts from my mind. I reach to my bedside table and pick up my journal and pen, and begin to write.

'Horror struck screams fill the night

Every move made in fright

Lost in the darkness of insanity

Voices screaming out every profanity

On your knees whispering prayer

To a god you believe is there

Waiting for something to save your life

Too late darling, you lost this fight.'

I set my things down on the table next to me and sigh, willing the tears not to fall. If only I could escape… and find peace. Maybe if I'm lucky, someone will decide I'm worth their love.

Hey, this is my first fanfic. And if you couldn't tell- its angsty and depressing. But there will be a HEA. Sorry the first chappie is so short, they will be longer. Alright, I'll stop rambling.R&R! :D


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sun shone down on my face, the smell of rain hanging in the air. I look at the clock next to me to see that it's 10:13 am. I sigh, slowly climbing out of my bed and shuffling my feet to my closet. The old oak doors squeak as I pry them open. I pick out an old pair of dark blue jeans and a Beatles band tee, and put them on with a pair of converse. "Isabella Marie! Get down here! We have company." The tears threatened me with their presence, and I try desperately to make them go away. 'Don't be weak.' I tell myself. I take a deep breath and brace myself for what's to come as I trudge down the stairs. Phil and one of his friends come into my sight, and the man looks to be somewhat tall with dark hair and beady eyes. Automatically I know this man is not here to just hang out innocently with Phil. "Yes, Phil?" He glared down at me, "What did I tell you to call me, bitch!" I wince at his angry tone and whimper. "I'm sorry master. I'll be better, I promise. What can I do for you today?" this seemed to appease him and his friend tapped him on the shoulder and Phil leaned closer to him as he whispers in his ear. A sickening grin stretches across his face and his evil eyes turn on me. "oh Isabella…" his tone is sweet, like that of a dog owner talking to their pet. My heart starts beating fast, and I know that any sign of fear will just make the inevitable worse. "I'm going to let my friend Aro, here have some… 'fun' with you. Don't you dare fight it." The next thing I know, I'm screaming as Aro carries me away into a room, and Phil is laughing like some evil villain. Aro's hands tighten around my arms and the tears running down my face feel like acid. I don't bother with begging because it won't help, if anything it would make it worse. A door slams open and I'm being tossed into the wall. The last thing I see through my teared eyes before the darkness consumes is Aro unbuckling his slacks, saying "Be a good slave, and beg for it." Please god, let this end soon…

So yeah… sorry if this is sensitive for some, in the future I'll put a warning in. sorry for the short chappie. :P please review. I want at least 1 before I put up the next chappie! Thanks!


End file.
